kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyecon Driver Orb
The is a special transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Orb to transform into Omega Origin Damashii. Its code is ORB and its transformation time setting shows all the Personas of heroic Damashii as well as Omega Origin Damashii. History The emotions finishing #Joy: Yorokibi Break #Sadness: Kanashimi Slash #Disgust: Kano Shot #Anger: Ikari Cannons #Fear: Osore Spark #Love: Love Hope #Fun: Tanoshii Strike #Courage: Isama Shoot #Faith: Shinnen Impact #Shy: Shy Snipe #Shame: Hajirai Storm #Tolerance: Kousa Sabre #Worry: Shinpai Stab #Honesty: Shoujiki Blast #Kindness: Shinsetsu Shine #Laughter: Warai Beat #Generosity: Kandai Stream #Loyalty: Chusei Clash #Bravery: Yuuki Smash #Hunger: Kuufuku Bomber #Shoddy: Iyana Bolt #Surprise: Odoroki Chopper #Passion: Gekijou Bullseye #Frustration: Zasetsu Zoom #Pride: Pride Fist #Lust: Lust Bullet #Envy: Envy Slap #Wrath: Wrath Flame #Gluttony: Gluttony Bite #Sloth: Sloth Grave #Greed: Greed Hunter The summoning exclamations (1-100) #Miyamoto Musashi: #Thomas Edison: #Robin Hood: #Isaac Newton: #Billy the Kid: #Ludwig van Beethoven: #Musashibō Benkei: #Ishakawa Goemon: #Sakamoto Ryoma: #Himiko: #Tutankhamun: #Oda Nobunaga: #Harry Houdini: #Grimm Brothers: #Sanzo: #James Watt: #Hans Christian Andersen: #H. P. Lovecraft: #NikolaI Tesla: #Napoleon Bonaparte: #William Shakespeare: #Florence Nightingale: #Christopher Columbus: #Galileo Galilei: #Antoni Gaudi: #Frederic Chopin: #Johann Sebastian Bach: #Franz Schubert: #Tokugawa Ieyasu: #John Henry: #Auguste Rodin: #Louis Pasteur: #Vincent van Gogh: #Edmund Hillary: #Wright Brothers: #Lord Kelvin: #Julius Caesar: #Jean-Henri Fabre: #Tigerlily: #Sen no Rikyu: #Archimedes: #Sanada Yukimura: #Wyatt Earp: #Jeanne D'Arc: #Sherlock Holmes: #Date Masamune: #Abe no Seimei: #Izumo no Okuni: #Hattori Hanzo: #Charles Darwin: #Aristotle: #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: #Murasaki Shikibu: #Cleopatra: #Raiden Tameemon: #Alexander the Great: #Guan Yu: #Minamoto no Yoshitsune: #Uesugi Kenshin: #Takeda Shingen: #Genghis Khan: #Ono no Komachi: #Katsu Kaishu: #Annie Oakley: #Ishida Mitsunari: #John Manjiro: #Mori Ranmaru: #Arsene Lupin: #Coco Chanel: #Toyotomi Hideyoshi: #Sasaki Kojiro: #Elizabeth the Queen: #Chikamatsu Monzaemon: #Socrates: #George Washington: #Lord Byron: #Yuri Gagarin: #Charlie Chaplin: #James Cook: #Ernest Thompson Seton: #Blackbeard: #Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: #Marco Polo: #Bob Ross: #Natsume Soseki: #Elvis Presley: #Maeda Keiji: #Bat Masterson: #Ferdinand Magellan: #Edger Allan Poe: #Matsuo Basho: #Alfred Nobel: #William Tell: #Albert Einstein: #Nicephore Niepce: #Muhammad Ali: #Alexander Graham Bell: #Johnny Appleseed: #Matthew Perry: #King Arthur: The summoning exclamations (101-200) #Confucius: #Walt Disney: #Liu Bei: #Benjamin Franklin: #Jacques Cousteau: #Vasco da Gama: #Mata Hari: #Buddy Holly: #Muramasa: #Jules Bianchi: #Albus Dumbledore: #Fuma Kotaro: #Maria Sibylla Merian: #Pablo Picasso: #Neil Armstrong: #Miyoshi Seikai: #Miyoshi Isa: #Leonidas: #Howard Carter: #Nai Khanomtom: #Bonnie & Clyde: #Sarutobi Sasuke: #Odilon Redon: #Hiraga Gennai: #Yang Guifei: #Anayama Kosuke: #Bram Stoker: #Mary Shelley: #Honda Tadakatsu: #Leonardo da Vinci: #Pocahontas: #Kirigakure Saizo: #Steve Jobs: #Fa Mulan: #Ryūnosuke Akutagawa: #Jimi Hendrix: #Lucille Ball: #Momofuku Ando: #Louis Armstrong: #Grigori Rasputin: #El Santo: #Michael Jackson: #Queenie Newall: #Eric Heiden: #Gina Bovaird: #Anne Bonny: #Mary Reed: #Lue Gim Gong: #Hijikata Toshizo: #Rene Descartes: #Ali Baba: #Aladdin: #Sinbad: #Abraham Lincoln: #John Logie Baird: #Colonel Sanders: #Saigo Takamori: #Julia Child: #Bobby Fischer: #Manfred von Richthofen: #Mahatma Gandhi: #Salvador Dali: #Jesse James: #Che Guevara: #Claude Monet: #Lance Armstrong: #Jackie Robinson: #Alexandra Flynn Scott: #DJ Frankie Knuckles: #Pablo Casals: #Amelia Earhart: #Kondo Isami: #Al Capone: #James Anthony Bailey: #Shaka Zulu: #Vlad the Impaler: #Attila the Hun: #Ada Lovelace: #Bruce Lee: #Steven Spielberg: #Okita Souji: #Juraj Janosik: #Yoshito Usui: #Mao Zedong: #Nicolaus Copernicus: #Sherwood Johnson: #Joseph A. Campbell: #Antoine Lavoisier: #Kawakami Gensai: #Jack the Ripper: #Carmen Miranda: #Donatello: #Paracelsus: #Lewis Carroll: #Leif Erickson: #Luther Burbank: #Harriet Tubman: #Hideyo Noguchi: #Indiana Jones: #Otsu: The summoning exclamations (201-300) #Theodore Roosevelt: #Lord Beden Powell: #Juan Belmonte: #Solomon: #Marie Curie: #Emperor Nero: #Sun Tzu: #Zhuge Liang: #Kublai Khan: #Raphael Sanzio: #Alexander Fleming: #Loius Cyr: #Michelangelo Buonarroti: #Nostradamus: #Sun Wukong: #Charles Babbage: #Emperor Jimmu: #David Livingstone: #Momotaro: #Friedrich Nietzsche: #Richard Arkwright: #Monty Oum: #Gustav Klimt: #Amakusa Shiro: #Adam Smith: #Hōne Heke: #Saitō Hajime: #Sigmund Freud: #Tomoe Gozen: #Urashimataro: #Eiji Tsuburaya: #Mary Ann Cotton: #Ayrton Senna: #Rembrandt: #Albert Schweitzer: #Michael Wittmann: #Calamity Jane: #Grant Wood: #William Grey Walter: #Bao Zheng: #Robert W. Woodruff: #Scheherazade: #Lizzie Borden: #Igor Stravinsky: #Andy Hug: #Naresuan the Great: #Terry Pratchett: #Wilhelm Rontgen: #Antonio Vivaldi: #Moses: #Geronimo: #Chosokabe Motochika: #Jamsetji Tata: #Joseph Lister: #Scatman John: #Lawrence Oates: #Dylan Rieder: #Hercules: #Paul Bunyan: #Winston Churchill: #Louis XIV the Grand: #P. T. Selbit: #Anne Frank: #Suzanne Belperron: #Jiraiya: #Perseus: #Gordon Ramsay: #Christiaan Huygens: #Ikkyu: #Pythagoras: #Zhang Fei: #Robert Hooke: #Ernest Hemingway: #H. H. Holmes: #Alessandro Volta: #Elizabeth Bathory: #Zorro: #Clara Barton: #Ansel Adams: #Kamehameha I: #Simo Hayha: #Casey Jones: #Jigoro Kano: #Mustafa Kemal Ataturk: #Daniel Boone: #Isaac A. Van Amburgh: #Percy Spencer: #Fujiko F. Fujio: #Joseph Stalin: #Adolf Hitler: #Gugliermo Marconi: #William Wallace: #Henri Matisse: #Margaret Knight: #George Eastman: #Paramahansa Yogananda: #Qin Shi Huang: #Francis Xavier: #Aesop: #Satori Iwata: Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider Mario Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Arsenal (Kamen Rider Mario)